1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains chiefly to a method and a device for the display of targets and/or target positions using data acquisition means of a weapons system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Means exist in the prior art for fitting missiles with data acquisition means used to locate targets in azimuth and elevation.
There also exist data acquisition means in the prior art, used to display a target and/or target position before a missile is launched.
These data acquisition means make it possible:
to identify a target as a friend or foe and to make a choice of enemy targets which are sought to be destroyed as a priority:
to lock the data acquisition means of the missile onto the chosen target;
to ascertain that the data acquisition means of the missile are properly locked onto the target aimed at.
The device of the present invention can be used, before the missile is launched, to gather information from the data acquisition means of the missile to complement data gathered by the data acquisition means of the launching platform (especially the fire control means).
The device of the present invention can be used, in particular, to gather additional data on the target, for example data from a sensor in another frequency band, to collect information when the data acquisition means at the launching site are not pointed towards the target or when the data acquisition means have been destroyed.